Internal combustion engines require a cooling system. An exemplary engine cooling system comprises a radiator, a pump and circulation pipes for transferring heat from the engine to the radiator, and a cooling fan module to dissipate the heat from the radiator.
The cooling fan module comprises a fan and a motor for driving the fan. The motor is usually a DC brush motor, comprising a motor housing having at least one opening and an end cap to close the opening. In a traditional cooling fan module motor, the motor is sealed without any apertures for allowing air to flow through the interior of the motor. The motor, particularly the interior of the motor, is prone to over heating and thus the life span of the motor as well as the engine cooling system may be reduced. To overcome this the motor must be much larger than otherwise required just to ensure sufficient thermal mass to handle normal operating conditions.
In an improved engine cooling system, the motor has at least one large aperture to allow air to flow into and out of the motor to dissipate the heat inside the motor. However, external particles such as dust particles, will enter motor through the apertures and accumulate inside the motor. The life span of the motor is also reduced due to the particles. This is a particular concern for vehicles that may be required to operate in dusty conditions such as ‘off road’ or in areas that are subject to dust storms.
Hence, there is a desire for an engine cooling system, which incorporates a motor that is dust-proof and capable of dissipating heat quickly.